Grey Matter (Earth-90)
Grey Matter is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large lime-colored eyes, which have rectangular pupils. He wears a black jump suit with grey gloves, collar, belt, and toe-less socks. Grey Matter has a black stripe on his forehead that wraps to the back of his head and goes under the jump suit. His gloves have small black rectangles on them. The Infinity appears on his back. Transformation Sequence TBA History Grey Matter was first used in The Father by the OmniDroid to escape Big Chill's ice trap. Grey Matter was first used in Ghostfreaked Out (BBO) when he was unlocked under unknown circumstances to avoid being possessed by Zs'Skayr. Grey Matter's first appearance continued until the next episode, Darkness in the Air, when he tried to escape from Zs'Skayr along with his minions- the Yenaldooshi, the Mummy, and Dr. Viktor. Powers and Abilities Grey Matter's small size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make sophisticated repairs to complex machines, (such as a warp-drive engine). Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. This allows Grey Matter to think more strategically when brute force is inefficient. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter is stronger than he looks, though we are not sure to what degree. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills. Grey Matter has a long prehensile tongue, owing to his insectivore nature. As a Galvan, he also possesses a 'pre-brain' which deals with all basic bodily functions. Weaknesses Grey Matter's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a chew toy or food to them. Appearances *''The Father'' (unofficial first appearance) (by the OmniDroid) *''Ghostfreaked Out (BBO)'' (official first appearance) (by Bryce) (accidental transformation) *''Darkness in the Air'' (continued transformation) Gallery BBO Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter is the smartest alien Bryce has unlocked. *Grey Matter was technically the first alien in the Infinity's third playlist to be unlocked, but due to only being used in order to save Bryce from Zs'Skayr, he was re-locked after the transformation ended. **The Infinity then decided in Bowman 10,000 (Episode) to re-unlock him, since Bryce had already used him. *According to Bry W. Arrior, Grey Matter's DNA was sampled from Azmuth, giving him higher intelligence than any other Galvan aside from Azmuth himself. *Grey Matter sounds like he did in the Original Series of Ben 10. Category:Aliens Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Frog Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Galvans Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens